Ruby/Gallery
Welcome to Ruby's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Ruby's images! Assets Ruby Icon.png RubyShatteredBit3.png RubyShatteredBit2.png RubyShatteredBit1.png Ruby old.png Poses BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby as seen in the BFDIA Intro Ruby 8.png|normal ruby Ruby 9.png|Dancing Ruby in "Vote For Ruby" In BFDIA 2 Ruby Check It Eyebrows.png|Ruby about to speak Ruby1.png Ruby 1ish.png Ruby 12.png|Ruby when she's trying to fall (???) Worry Ruby.png transparent ruby.png|Ruby after cutting Pencil in half (transparent). Ruby (worried).png|Ruby's old self (her idol had a bit darker shades) 250px-Ruby.png ruby fubi.png Ruby e.png Ruby role play.png|Ruby role-plays as Pencil. Rubyy.png Reby.png Roby.png Roooooby.png Ruby bfb 2.png BFB_Ruby.png Ruby intro.png 8it.png Rip Ruby.png Ruby in der Nacht.png tumblr_p71krvQfQ81xoyntvo2_640.png Scenes rubytitle.png|Ruby's joining audition. Ruby mini.png Screenshot 2017.png Nonexistyandruby.png Screenshot_20170604-111631.jpg|Ruby Falling sad ruby and p and m.jpg Alliance.JPG|Bubble tells Ruby that she's in Pencil and Match's alliance image.rubypeanuts.jpg|Ruby has no more peanuts. image.danceparty.jpg|Ruby's "unique" dancing style Ruby cries.PNG|Ruby Cries Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.25.53 PM.png|:O Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Ruby in BFDI's third anniversary. Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png Vote for Ruby BFDIA 4.jpg Imagecage.jpg|Caged! Ruby jumps .jpg|Ruby leaps to the button platform. Derp.png|We recover our dead team members! Sad Ruby.PNG Rubydied.jpg|Ruby's fate in No More Snow! MatchPencilAndRuby.PNG Match, Pencil and Ruby.PNG Ruby showing the votes.png|Ruby showing the votes from BFDIA 5 Ruby from above.PNG|Ruby from above Ruby sisters.JPG|Ruby's sisters Ruby Sad.png|Um, I don't know what a lens cap is; but I'm sorry! Bubble and Ruby.PNG Ruby press Purple button.PNG Ruby press Red.PNG Ruby press Green.PNG Mistake Ruby 1.PNG Hqdefault_1.jpg Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG Pencil argue Ruby.PNG Alliance.JPG Ruby weirded face idfb.png Weird Ruby.png|Durrr RubyIDFBIntro1.png RubyIDFBIntro2.png Weird Face Ruby.jpg|Ruby's Weird Face Ruby at start of IDFB.png Ruby bfdia 5b.PNG|Ruby as seen in BFDIA 5b. Screen Shot 2018-03-17 at 11.46.36 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg rubys fav screen.png|Ruby's favorite screen. ruby in bfdi ballers.PNG|Ruby as seen in BFDI: Ballers. Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 2.19.19 AM copy.png Iance.PNG Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Ruby Fall.png Ruby in BFB.png Ruby BFB.png Iance licking.jpg Iance licking the jawbreaker lol.gif|Ruby and the rest of iance licking the jawbreaker. (animated) flowers just chillin.png this is seriously such a great screenshot.png extremely underrated ruby screenshot.png thats adorable.....png Gipphy.gif 026FEDEC-5BFE-431A-A519-7926500CB0AA.png|I was in the middle of my favourite game! Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-28-574.png Screenshot (15).png mmmmmango.png snap this ones going in m.png shes always pretty you coward.png she smile.png she lookin at her gf.png IM CRYING AT RUBY.png bandicam 2018-02-07 17-24-52-403.jpg|Ruby in The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary) bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-00-444.jpg RubyHoldingBerries.png bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-08-536.jpg bandicam 2018-02-07 17-25-28-125.jpg|"Hey, well, excuse me for having a little fun." A cute ruby.png bandicam 2018-02-17 11-32-24-880.jpg bandicam 2018-02-17 11-40-16-499.jpg|Ruby jumps on a piece of a jawbreaker. SHES SMIRKING.png oh i see.png Ruby TeamIcon.png but i dont think we should.png oh nooooooooo.png roobee.jpg|Ruby from the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16MRVNMA1cU roobee.png Lightning has a channel called i lean on stuff.png shes gay too.png its T.png you know she had to do it t.png|Ruby as a board game piece in BFDI and II Finally Cross Over. gfs......png REVENGE.png finge.png floweruby real.png roo pee.png MY GIRL.png ruby doesnt like pickles confirmed.png mm!.png thats a cute ruby.png uh,.png THATS A BAPY.png love her too!.png i love you, ruby!! -flower.png SMORT RUBY.png|pentagon ruby Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries